SEVEN
by helga3
Summary: Post series. Hiwatari Satoshi, Harada Risa and a bench.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

****

A/N: This has no connection whatsoever to the movie 'Seven', I promise. 

Very experimental fic---even by my standards. So feedback would be especially appreciated.

I'm not at all familiar with the Japanese school system, but from my research I got the picture that they don't go to school on Saturdays anymore. Correct me if I'm wrong?

+++++++++++++++

****

SEVEN  


  
[Monday]

It was one of those days when you felt like the wind was blowing from every direction, and Harada Risa was fighting a losing battle with her hair. Lunch, papers and pens were spread out around her on the bench as she rummaged through her back pack in search of something to tie it up with to keep it from getting in her eyes and mouth all the time.

Had she been anyone else than Harada Risa, the words out of her mouth would probably have been much more explicit as some of the papers she needed for her next class were blown away by a sudden, even stronger gust of wind.

…Only to be caught by Hiwatari Satoshi, who held out his arm, offering them back to her.

"Err… Could you hold on to those for a while?"

She had a rubber band in her hand now, and quickly tied up her hair in a messy pony tail, and stuffed all her things back in her bag before reaching for the papers.

"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun."

He only nodded, and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Good thing you caught these. I worked really hard on this essay, and I had to stay up really late to finish it. Did you manage to finish yours?"

"I handed in mine early."

"Oh. Of course you did."

He just shrugged, and opened his lunchbox.

****

[Tuesday]

She had her arms around her knees today, and was leaning her chin on them. Busy sulking, it seemed.

"You don't have any lunch with you today."

She looked up, startled. Hiwatari Satoshi, as unreadable as ever.

"Oh, I didn't notice you, Hiwatari-kun. I don't have any lunch because Saehara stole it and now I can't find him anywhere."

"Saehara _stole_ your lunch?"

"Yeah. He said he needed to show someone an example of how you shouldn'tmake food and ran off with it before I could say anything." A pout. "I know I'm not a good cook, but I'm not _that _bad, really."

He wordlessly held out his lunchbox.

Her eyebrows shot up in complete surprise.

"Have some. It's nothing special, just something I bought."

"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun." Her usual smile was back again. "Mine was bought too. I didn't have time to tell Saehara."

He smirked.

[Wednesday]

"Do you _live_ here?"

Defensively; "It's a nice bench!"

"Right."

"Well, you keep coming here yourself, don't you?"

Reluctantly; "Ok, you're right. It _is_ a nice bench."

"So, Hiwatari-kun… Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking… That sometimes, I wish I was more like you, Harada-san."

Complete annoyed exasperation. "I was serious!"

"So was I. Because…you're honest. And you always know what you feel, and don't try to hide it from yourself or anyone else."

"But you are honest too." Confusion in her voice, and her eyes.

"Not like you. If I knew what I felt even half the time, life would be so much easier."

Even more confusion. "I really don't understand you, Hiwatari-kun."

"See, that's exactly what I mean, Harada-san. A lot of people wouldn't admit that."

[Thursday]

Something was different today.

"Hiwatari-kun, you're not wearing your glasses!"

"No."

"But why not? Did you get contacts?"

"No."

No explanation.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

"I don't need to wear glasses."

"Whaaat? Then, why do you?

"I'm not wearing them."

"No, I mean why do you _usually_… Oh, that was a joke."

He smirked.

A curious look. "I really don't get you, Hiwatari-kun. You're so confusing. I can't figure you out."

"That was what I meant."

"You mean to be confusing?" Exasperation.

"No. The honesty. We were talking about it yesterday."

"Oh." She thoughtfully stared at her lunch. "This isn't any good. You think Saehara is having another demonstration of bad food today? I could donate this."

"No, he's busy trying to talk Niwa into taking over his cleaning duty. Then again, that probably won't take too long."

"Actually, it might. Niwa-kun is meeting my sister after school today, so he might be more difficult to convince than usual. Anyway, about those glasses…"

[Friday]

"Hiwatari-kun, _what_ do you think you're doing?"

"Hm?"

"Get inside, you could get sick sitting here in the rain!"

"I like the rain."

She sat down next to him, holding her sky-blue umbrella over them both.

"This is some kind of guy-thing, isn't it? Being all macho and defying the elements or something?"

"No, I really just like the rain."

"Right."

"Harada-san, did you know Saehara thinks we're dating?"

"_Whaaat?"_

"Apparently, eating lunch together every day this week is clear evidence. He was asking me how far exactly we've gone earlier today."

"What did you tell him?"

"To go away."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

An uncomfortable silence.

"So, Harada-san. Penny for _your_ thoughts. What are you thinking?"

"That we're going to be late! Look at the time!"

"Saehara will be happy. More rumour-fodder."

"But the teacher won't be! Come _on!_"

As they we're running back under the sky-blue umbrella; "So where's my penny, Hiwatari-kun?" 

[Saturday]

The bench wasn't empty, despite it being Saturday. Had he hoped for that?

"It's Saturday."

"I know. I just wanted to eat outside, and I ended up here."

"Yes, me too."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Why are you here then?"

A shrug, and a reluctant _I don't know._

[Sunday]

Steps behind him. A whiff of her perfume in the air as she sat down next to him.

"Here again?"

"Yes."

"You didn't bring any lunch." A statement.

"No."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?"

A thoughtful, searching look, and than that bright smile. "Sure!"

He stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. And he didn't let go of her hand as they walked off, leaving the bench and the empty schoolyard behind them.


End file.
